


Five Times Phil Walks Into a Flower Shop (and the One Time Clint Appears on TV)

by uofmdragon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Clint owns a flower shop and Phil is a late night talk show host.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Phil Walks Into a Flower Shop (and the One Time Clint Appears on TV)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThinkToThought](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkToThought/gifts).



> The first part was originally posted to my tumblr [here](http://uofmdragon.tumblr.com/post/117986169347/end-of-semester-thing-clint-coulson-flower-shop). If you've read it on tumblr, then you can skip to the second scene (minor edits were made). Everything after that is new.
> 
> Beta'd by stoneburn.

Phil pulled his hat down a little as he walked down the street, so far he’d managed to successfully ditch the paparazzi. They were all trying to turn an amicable break up into a messy one and Phil was just tired enough to accidentally give them a sound bite.  He hadn’t used public transportation and hadn’t used used his more recognizable red convertible.  Actually, he hadn’t used any of his cars, instead borrowing a car from one of his crew, so that he could slip out of the city unnoticed to allow him to be with his family in their time of grief. 

Audrey and him were separating on good terms. They were trying to remain friends.  She had even offered to meet him when she’d heard about Frank, Phil’s cousin, passing away.  Phil knew that Audrey was in the midst of practicing for the next concert season and had thanked her for offering, but declined her offer.

Phil had been able to get away with from his late night talk show, _Conversations After Dark_. They were probably going to get a replacement due to the late notice. He hoped that whoever they got to fill in would treat his guests with the proper respect. He was supposed to have Betty White and Peggy Carter on this week to promote their new movie, Sky of Yesterday. Phil knew they’d understand, but he was going to miss being there with them.  He loved when they were there individually and this was the first time he was getting both of them on set together.  Phil sighed, the movie was coming out next week.  They might choose to reschedule, but probably not.

Pushing it out of his head, Phil paused in front of a flower shop.  He blinked and glanced at the name that his mother had written down. This was the place then.  He stepped inside and glanced around.  There was a dark haired lady behind the counter, who smiled at him.  “Hi, can I help you?”

“Yes, my cousin passed away rather suddenly.  I was wonder if you could do some arrangements?” Phil asked, stepping up to her.

“Lemme, get Clint, he’s the one that does all the arrangements,” the woman said.  She stepped away, disappearing from his sight.

Phil decided to take the time to look around.  It was a small shop with some displays in coolers and Phil could see a doorway that led to elsewhere, probably where the arrangements were put together.  He could see why his mother and aunt wanted to come here.  The arrangements were rather beautiful.  He wondered how often Frank would come here to buy flowers for Amy. 

The door opened again and Phil turned to look.  He wasn’t expecting the muscled man to step in, wiping his hand with a towel.  The shirt sleeves he was wearing were tight around his biceps. No, he didn’t expect a guy that looked like him to step through the door.

He smiled at the other man.  “You need an arrangement?”

Phil nodded.  “Yeah, my cousin passed away and…”

The man nodded, pulling out a pad of paper.  “What are you looking for?”

“I… I don’t know.”

The man paused and looked up at him.  “What was he interested in?”

“He was outdoorsy, went hunting often and fishing.” Phil sighed.  He wanted to help, but this might not have been the best task for him. He didn’t know Frank as well as he should have.

Clint looked up offering him a smile.  “You know what he hunted or fished?” 

Phil shook his head.  “Not as close to him as I should have been.”

“It happens and this is always the worst time to realize it.”

“Thank you,” Phil said softly. 

The bell jangled and two kids came in followed by a pregnant woman with several bags.  The kids ducked around the counter with a familiar ease, one heading for Clint and one heading for straight for the far back.

Clint turned, yelling after the boy.  “Cooper stay out of the fridge.”

“Daddy, will you make me a flower crown?” the little girl asked.

Clint looked down at her and smiled.  “When my work is all done, I will be happy to.”

“I wanna crown too!” Cooper said, reappearing in the doorway.

Phil smiled, glancing over to see the two women pulling apart from a kiss.  He glanced back at Clint, curious.  There weren’t any rings on his fingers and the two women were clearly involved. Three-way relationship? Lesbian moms with sperm donor dad?

“I’m the father of their children,” Clint said, suddenly.

“I’m sorry.” Phil said. “I didn’t mean to…”

“You looked curious,” Clint explained.  “Laura’s an ex, mostly because she met Rose and what they had didn’t compare to what we had. I just wanted her to be happy. They actually live an hour away, but my usual help is out of town, so they came in to help.”

Phil nodded.  “You didn’t need to tell me, but thank you…”

Clint rubbed a hand on the back of his neck.  “So, uh, where are we delivering to?”

Phil blanked on the name of the funeral home, before providing it. He paid them and went to leave, but he couldn’t help, but get one last peek at Clint and his family in the reflection of the glass and found Clint’s eyes looking at his jean clad ass.  

Well, huh, maybe he should get Melinda some flowers before heading back into town.  She was going to be under a lot more stress with him gone.

-

The bell jangled overhead as Phil stepped into the shop again. Clint was busy with another customer and Phil drifted, glancing over the various arrangements that were on display. He'd been surprised to open the paper earlier in the week to find a review about his protege, Skye, taking on hosting duties. Melinda had gotten other guest hosts, but there had been a few nights that Skye had filled in while he was gone.  He'd managed to catch it last night and she'd done a wonderful job.  Phil was going to have to find a way to incorporate her more into the show or send her off to have her own experiences.  Regardless, Skye would appreciate Congratulations flowers, so it was the perfect excuse.

The bell jangled again and Phil glanced toward the door to find it closing behind the previous customer.

"Hey, you came back," Clint drawled.  Phil glanced over at him to see him flex his biceps slightly.  "How's your family doing?"

"They're…  they're upset, I mean he was younger than me and…"  Phil trailed off shaking his head.  "It was sudden and unexpected."

"Not you?" Clint asked, softly.

Phil paused and considered this.  "Maybe, I've been trying to take care of my mom, my aunt, Amy, and my family.  I…"

"So you've been strong for your family?"

Phil nodded.  "Someone needed to be."

"So how are you holding up?"

"I regret not getting to know him better.  We just lived very different lives and the older we got the further we grew apart."  Phil took a deep breath and let it out.  "He was too young…"

"Do you know what happened?"

"He had a stroke during the night, he just never woke up," Phil admitted softly.

"That's rough," Clint said softly.

Phil closed his eyes, trying not to think of his family right now.  "Yeah."

"Aw, no…" Clint murmured. There were footsteps and Clint's voice came closer as he spoke. "Do you need a hug? You look like you need a hug."

"I'm…"  Phil opened his eyes to find Clint right there.

Clint gave him an awkward smile.  "I'm great at hugs."  His arms were open and it was so easy to just to step into them.  Later Phil would recall Clint's arms were strong around him.  Right now all he took was the comfort from what Clint offered.  Frank was gone, buried a few days ago, and just for now, he didn't have to worry about everything else that needed to be done. He could take a moment to grieve for a cousin that he should have known better, that always made sure Phil's favorite beer was in stock for holidays, that worked hard to support his family, but always tried to stay up at least once a week to watch Phil's show.  

Phil pulled back slowly, knowing he'd probably spent a little too long in Clint's arms.

Clint looked at him curiously.  "Better?"

Phil nodded.

"Okay, subject change… Flowers! I'm even better at flowers, do you need flowers for something else?"

Phil smiled as Clint tried to successfully distract him.  "I was thinking of getting some 'Congratulations' flowers and some 'Thank you' flowers for some of my co-workers that filled in for me."

Clint nodded.  "What do they like?"

"Skye likes… daisies and Melinda… would probably want something that is practical."

"Alright, do you want an arrangement or something that will keep growing."

"Skye would probably like an arrangement.  Melinda…"

"Give this Melinda something she can use? So maybe some herbs."

"You have herbs?"

Clint laughed, before flipping over the sign and stepping around the counter.  "I got all kinds of plants, come on…"

Phil hesitated before following him into the back.  There were tables back there for arrangement and beyond that there was a smaller greenhouse.  

"I'm in the process of building a larger shop, so I can have some more variety and more greenhouses."  Clint explained as he guided him into the greenhouse.  "However, I do have some herbs."

Phil eyed the plants the Clint had gestured to.  "She has some already…"

"And you have no idea, what?"

"I buy mine at the grocery store, sometimes I get the fresh kind."

Clint chuckled.  "Does she have an aloe vera plant?  I've got a few plantlets growing in my pot at home.  I was planning on selling them anywhere."

Phil blinked, because that actually sounded good.  "What's it look like?"

Clint led him back to the front and took a seat by his computer. He pulled up an image.

"She doesn't have that," Phil stated, smiling.  "That'd be perfect."

"I'll put one in a good pot, get set for you, and you want a nice arrangement with daisies for your other friend?"

"That'd be great."

"So when are you headed back?"

"First thing on Monday."

Clint nodded.  "So you're here all weekend?"

"Yeah."

"I know you probably have family stuff, but maybe we could have dinner."

Phil's breath caught and he hesitated.  "Do you always ask your customers out?"

Clint smirked "Just the cute ones that ogle my biceps."

"I… I'd like to, but… I'm married.  Technically."

Clint turned to look at him.  "Technically?"

"We're getting a divorce and it doesn't seem fair to you or her to start something while Audrey and I are still legally married."

Clint nodded. "You hoping to get back together?"

"Only if she asked to, but I doubt she would," Phil admitted.

"Well, next time you're in town, you should stop by."

Phil smiled.  "I will."

They looked at each other and smiled.  Phil was the first to look away.  "I guess I should go.  I'll see you Monday on my way out of town?"

"Definitely," Clint said.

-

Memorial Day weekend and the studio was off for the whole week.  Phil waited until after the holiday before walking into Hawkeye's again.  He figured Clint was busy with flower arrangements for veterans and other military servicemen and women.   

The scene inside the flower shop was different from every other time that Clint had stepped in. Instead of Clint, there was a red haired woman and another brunette.  The two were talking, the redhead was clearly training the brunette.  He waited until they were finished talking.  

There was a brief silent conversation and the brunette put on her best fake smile.  "Can I help you?"  Her english was accented and Phil thought it was from Eastern Europe, maybe.

"I was wondering if Clint was in," Phil said.

The younger woman glanced at the older woman, before looking back at Phil.  "He's not in, perhaps I can help you?"

Phil smiled.  "Uh, no, sorry."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely, we had a conversation a couple of weeks ago and I wanted to finish it. Can I leave my number?"

"Sure," the redhead said.  "Though I don't recall you."

"Are you his usual help?" Phil asked.  "I think he mentioned that you weren't around when I came in originally."

Natasha nodded, before holding up her finger.  

A man with white haired came in and grinned at them, came in from the back.  He made a beeline straight for the young girl and started talking to her in another language.  

A few minutes later, Clint came in.  He looked at the redhead.  "We're going to need better insurance."

"Oh?"

"The old man doesn't like how I drive," the young man said in accent similar to the young woman's.  Siblings, perhaps?

Clint turned to object, but he spotted Phil and he smiled.  "Phil?"

"Hi, Clint," Phil greeted, offering a little wave. "I was wondering if you were still interested in that dinner?"

Clint's smile grew slowly.  "Yeah?"

Phil nodded. "I'm in town for the rest of the week."

"He's free tomorrow," the redhead stated.

"Natasha," Clint hissed at her.

Natasha smirked at him.  "He'll tell you he's not picky about food, but he really likes BBQ. He also considers it too messy for a date."

"It gets everywhere!" Clint objected, before looking at Phil for support.

Phil tilted his head as he considered watching Clint lick his fingers clean.  "There's a good place for it nearby. Jack's. We can go there?"

"I love Jack's," Clint's voice was deeper. 

"Should I pick you up?" Phil offered.  

"I can meet you there, six?"

Phil nodded.  "Six it is."

Natasha cleared her throat.

"Oh, uh, Phil, this is my best friend and business partner, Natasha.  Natasha, this is Phil."

Phil stepped forward and offered his hand, which she took.  "I wish I could say I've heard a lot about you, but, uh, I haven't really gotten to know Clint that well, yet."

Natasha smiled.  "He's a good guy to know."

"He seems that way." Phil cast a look at Clint and smiled.

"Does this happen often?" the young man asked.  "Old men hooking up?"

"Pietro," the young woman scolded.

Clint turned to look at them.  "You are going to lose your job so fast, Pietro."

"No, we'll lose Wanda," Natasha stated.  "I like Wanda."

Clint looked at Phil and shook his head. "Damn packaged deal."

Phil chuckled.  "I'll let you get back to running your business and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Phil," Clint said as Phil stepped outside.  He couldn't help, but smile.

-

Phil supposed the downside to shopping with his mother was that she liked to go everywhere.  She'd been surprisingly quiet about Phil coming down for the third weekend in a row.  The last two weekends, she'd ask as many questions as she could about Clint and Phil hadn't had a moment of peace, except when he left his for his actual dates with Clint.

They were walking past the flower shop and Phil couldn't help, but risk a glance inside to see if he could spot Clint.  He couldn't, which meant he was either was working on the other site, making deliveries, or working in the back.  All were possibilities.

"Oh flowers, I could use something for the table," Phil's mom suddenly declared.

Phil had a mental list of several places his mother had mentioned.  Flowers were not on the list, but she was going in anyway.  Phil mentally reviewed every place they had gone, none of them stood as a trap. However, his mother was very sneaky and Phil wouldn't be surprised if they were all like this, near another shop that his mother thought might have the potential date.

Phil trailed inside as Natasha greeted his mother.  Then her eyes darted behind to meet Phil's.  "Phil."

"Natasha," Phil said, fully aware that his mother was analyzing everything that he said.

"Clint's out at the other site, I'm sure he'll be back soon," Natasha stated.

Phil couldn't help, but drop his face into his palm as his mother turned to look at him.  "Clint, who is Clint?"

"A friend," Phil stated.

"Did you break up with the old man?" Pietro asked, appearing in the doorway.

Natasha turned to look at him with narrowed eyes.  Phil could almost see her calculating wherever Pietro's delivery route and how much time it should have taken.

"Why, Phil," His mother started, turning to look at him. "Have you been hiding a boyfriend from me?"

"I was waiting until the right time to introduce you to him," Phil denied.  He had been.

"Well, it appears his coworkers no more about you than I do about him that hardly seems fair."

"Except Natasha is more like his sister."

"It's true," Natasha stated.  "Clint gives me far too much information. I wish I was in the dark."

"Really?" Phil's mother moved closer to Natasha. 

Phil shook his head and let them talk, taking the time to eye the displays.  He wasn't too surprised when he found Pietro looking over his shoulder.  "Some of that Wanda's you know."

"Clint's been teaching her?"

Pietro nodded.  "They argue about colors."

"Wanda's not a fan of purple?"

"So you've noted his preferences, is that a…?"

"I have no idea if it's related to a Pride thing.  It might just be he likes the color.  He doesn't look bad in it either."

Pietro huffed, softly.

"Don't tell Clint, but I can't tell the difference, so either Wanda is doing an excellent job…"

"Or you're just a horrible judge?" Pietro smirked.

"Something like that."  Phil glanced over at his mother.  "I should probably be nervous about that, but she's going to have to meet Clint sometime.  Clearly she's taking matters into her own hands."

"Clearly," Pietro agreed.

"Think Clint can take a lunch?" Phil asked.

"If doesn't take one on his way back."

Phil nodded.  "Otherwise, I'm going to have to change our date plans."

"Natasha!" Pietro whined.  "He's starting to tell me too much!"

Phil laughed.

"Who's telling you too much?" Clint asked, appearing in the doorway ot the back.

Phil stepped around Pietro.  "Hey."

"Phil." Clint greeted, eyes brightening and smile widening.  Phil was probably looking at him the same way.  "I thought you were spending the day with your mother."

"Oh, he is," Phil's mother spoke up.  "And I don't quite understand why you're hiding him."

Phil blushed.  "Clint, this my mother, Beverly.  Mom, this is Clint."

Clint offered her his hand.  "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Phil's mother said, shaking it.

"Have you had lunch yet?" Phil asked.  "I'm sure Mom would love to get to know you."

"Well, now that I know about you," Beverley added.

"Hiding me away?" Clint asked, looking over at Phil.

"Didn't want her to try and steal you away," Phil teased.

"You need me for anything?" Clint asked, looking for Natasha.

"Do I ever?" Natasha asked.  "Go, get to know your future mother in law."

"We just started dating," Clint stated.

"Much too soon for that," Phil agreed.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "I said, future."

"C'mon, Mrs. Coulson," Clint said, offering her his arm.  "Where would you like to go?"

"There's a BBQ place that Phil likes."

Clint grinned.  "I know that place, it was our first date."

"Excellent," Bev agreed, taking Clint's arm.  They headed for the door and Phil waved to Natasha and Pietro as he followed along behind them.

-

Clint exploded out of the car as soon as Phil had stopped it.  Phil hesitated, before turning the car off and following him to the back entrance of his store.  "Clint?"

"Not now," Clint growled as he jammed his key into the lock and entered the building. 

Phil sighed, following after him.  Clint was already pacing, so Phil closed the door as softly as possible and then moved slightly to the right, before leaning against the wall.  Clint hadn't bothered to turn on the lights, but the sun was still streaming through the windows. It was a lovely, it had been a lovely day and it was all ruined now.

"I'm sorry," Phil said, softly.  It was the only thing that he could offer.  It was his fault their date was ruined.  His fault that Clint's relationship with his children and Laura and Rose was being thrust into the spotlight.  Damn paparazzi.  Phil had gotten used to a certain level of privacy invasion when he was back home, but he'd always been able to lose them when he came to visit his mother.  They stayed in most of the time though. After all, you can't attract attention when you're not in public and his mother always needed some help.  That wasn't the case with Clint though.  

Gorgeous, vibrant Clint, who didn't deserve to be thrust into the spotlight like he had been.  A part of Phil couldn't believe that Clint had realized Phil's fame.  As he watched Clint pace, he realized it was possible.  Clint was a workaholic and was in the process of opening up a second location, which was actually closer to the city. Phil hadn't had anything to do with that decision, but it he'd been glad to hear about it.

"For what?" Clint asked. "For not telling me that there was a chance that my life was going to be thrust into the public limelight.  That Laura and Rose might, because they're with you.  That my kids will."

"I… I thought you realized…" Phil started.

"Thought I realized what?" Clint snapped.

"I thought you realized that I was a bit of a celebrity.  I met you when I was in the news for getting a divorce."

"I don't read tabloids."

"And you don't stay up late enough to see me on TV."

Clint paused and looked.  "That's another thing you could have told me about!"

"I should have, but I told you I was a talk show host."

"And I thought you were one of the local hosts.  I didn't think you... " Clint sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Clint, I didn't… I didn't mean for anything of this to happen."

"Sorry is not going to cut it. They ruined Lila's birthday party!"

"I know, I'll make it up…"

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I don't know, I'll do something.  I have some strings I can pull."

"So more of those assholes can show up and shove more cameras in my kids faces and ask them how they feel about having two mommies? Or why their daddy doesn't love them enough to live with them? No, thank you!"

"Okay," Phil backed off immediately.  He knew Clint loved his family and wanted to protect them. Paparazzi were clearly on the list of those that he didn't want near them.  Instead he waited for Clint to work out whatever was going on his head.

He tried not to think about how much easier Clint's life would be without him in it. His privacy would go back to normal once Phil left. It'd go back even faster if Phil appeared to move on and Phil could do that.  There were friends he could call up and go on some very public dates.  They wouldn't mean anything to Phil, but the reporters would leave Clint and his family alone.  

All things he tried not to think about it and failed at completely.  Phil sighed and took a deep breath, before doing the one thing he'd realized he shouldn't do.  Interrupt Clint while he was working things out in his head.  "Will you just talk to me?" Phil snapped.

That pulled Clint up short and his head turned to look at him.  "And say what?"

"It's my life, Clint, it's an unfortunate part of being with me."

"And maybe if I'd known about it, I'd have been prepared for it!"

"Well, I'm sorry it didn't come up." Phil wanted to cringe at that, because he didn't sound sorry at all.  He reminded himself that it was for the best.

"What do you want me to say, Phil, that's my family!"

"Well, it's part of being with me, so let me know if you decide that I'm worth it." Oh, that sounded bitter, but Phil still stepped outside.  Clint didn't try to stop him, which was for the best.

-

Clint tugged his leather jacket a little closer as he settled into his seat.  He didn’t know how Natasha arranged to get tickets to Phil's show, only that she had done so. After, she'd berated him for letting Phil leave.  He thought she must have been working on it while Rose and Laura took their turns, even Pietro had pointed out that it sounded like Phil was trying to give Clint what he thought Clint wanted. Clint valued his privacy and wanted to keep his family safe, but damn if family didn't include Phil now anyway.

So here he was in New York.  In the middle of a crowded studio audience who were talking excitedly about one of the guest stars.  Except for one group, who had a damn tabloid with his family on it.  His own face was blurred, but they were all wondering about who Phil was dating.  Was it one of the women? Were the kids his? 

Luckily their inane conversation came to end as the lights dimmed and a young woman took center stage.  She was announced as Skye and everyone cheered loudly for her.  She told a few jokes, before going over what was going on and what was expected at the taping.  There was an increase in activity in the stage and surrounding it  and then they announced Phil, who came out on stage in a suit.

Clint was used seeing Phil in blue jeans and nerdy shirts. He was used to see him with his glasses on.  He wasn't prepared for the suit, which looked far too good on him.

Phil waited for the cheers to die down with an awkward smile.  "Thank you, so normally this is the part where I do a little monologue to open the show, tell a few jokes, talk about the guest stars, or maybe talk about what's in the news.  Except today TMZ and all the other tabloids are currently focused on me." He paused, making a bewildered face.  "To be honest, it's kind of strange, because I'm like D-list at best."

The crowd booed and it was clear the fans thought he should be higher.  Phil smiled at their antics.

"Thank you,.." He paused again as someone yelled, 'I love you, Phil.'  Phil chuckled.  "I honestly have this Clark Kent thing going on, too. I lose the suit and put on glasses and I don't get recognized that often.  It's pretty amazing, though I have never been able to fool my mother or my friends.  So I'm not that popular and people tend not to recognize me, so having my face being plastered on TMZ and everywhere is kind of strange.  

"It's especially weird because I don't do this to people that come on my show. I also try to be honest with you, my fans.  I don't always tell you right away, but I do tell you when I feel it's time and it's time for truth and honesty."  Phil nodded as the crowd cheered.  "Now, I'm not big believer in coming out. People announce their straightness, but that's mainly due to the heteronormativity of society. So, I will say, I am a bisexual man who was married to woman and our relationship didn't work.  Before Audrey there was speculation that I was gay, which I never responded to.  I didn't view it as an insult and it wasn't completely wrong."

"So, here's the thing. I met a guy, he was sweet, but nothing could happen right away." Phil pointed at him.  "I was still married and I decided to wait until everything was finalized and he understood where I was coming from. He was also smart and made it clear that when it was finalized, maybe we could give it a chance. Luckily, he was still available after my divorce was finalized.

"So we went out, one date turned into two. Two into four.  It turned into my mother wondering why I visiting so often, but eating out every night. It turned into introducing him to my family and him introducing me to his family.  A family that he wants to be kept safe and the first time they go out with me, the paparazzi find us, they question me, they question him, they question his family.  Now, this guy he's the mama bear. You threaten his family and you're in trouble.  I respect that.  My lifestyle isn't for everyone and…" Phil paused.  It didn't look like he was reading cue cards, but actually appeared to be searching for words.

"Damnit Phil," Clint grumbled and eyed the stairs.  He wondered how much trouble Phil would get in if Clint did something stupid.  He'd come up here to find Phil, see him in his element and try to fix things.  All while, Phil was up there falling on the metaphorical sword and trying to push Clint and his family away from the spotlight. 

Clint shook his head and sighed, at least he knew Natasha would drive up and pay his bail.  Rose and Laura supported him on this, they liked Phil.  He pushed himself to his feet took a few steps in the aisle and took a deep breath.  "You are family."

Phil faltered, his eyes snapped toward where Clint's voice had come from.  Clint watched as Phil mouthed his name.

Clint started down the steps.  "I mean, not officially or legally, but I kind of thought we were headed that way."  He paused on the steps.  "Was I wrong?"

"No," Phil said, taking a few steps.  "You know that was just a taste of what my life can be like? It's going to change things for you and your...."

Clint shrugged, before realizing that Phil probably couldn't see him with the lights and all.  "Well, the tribunal voted, as long as they get you, they'll take the baggage."

Phil chuckled ducking his head.  "And you?"

"Phil…" Clint trailed off, suddenly faced with one serious looking woman.

"If you're going to continue this, you need to be mic'd," she said softly, holding up a small set.

"Sure," Clint relented, letting her slip it on. He wasn't too surprised to get a whispered threat in his ear regarding Phil.  He managed to resist the urge to laugh, because he was fairly sure if he hurt Phil then Phil's friend would have to wait for Natasha to be done.  "Can I go to him now?"

The woman regarded him.  "Yes."

Clint took a deep breath and went to Phil.  He grinned at the other man.  Ah hell, guy came out as bi, just a few seconds ago.  Apparently Phil had the same idea, because he was reaching for Clint, pulling him in for a kiss on screen.  Clint pulled away.  "No more picking fights, so you can pretend it was your fault on TV."

Phil smiled at him.  "You're always in bed by the time this airs, figured I was safe."

"Ha! The twins said they watch your show.  They'll tell me."

"Only if I don't buy them off first," Phil remarked.

Phil kept his arm around Clint, but started turning toward the audience.  "You sure about this?"

"I agreed with the tribunal, though they thought a less grand gesture might be appropriate."

Phil grinned.  "So for those of you that haven't figured it out.  The guy, Clint.  Yes, he makes me very happy."

"For the record, Phil makes me happy, too.  Except when he's picking fights, so he can protect my family."

"I was trying to make it easier for you."

"Well, it didn't work."

Phil grinned and ducked his head.  "Jerk."

"Idiot."

Phil looked at him in mock-irritation.  

Clint was pretty sure, he was in full adoration mode.  "You know, as much as I like the jeans…" Clint made a show of leaning back to look down Phil's backside. "I like the suit."

Phil blushed at the comment as the audience went wild. He shook his head.  "And tonight we'll also have special guests Maria Hill and Jasper Sitwell."

The band started playing and Phil guided him off stage.  Mics were removed. "I can't believe you're here."

"I know what I want Phil, I don't give it up without a fight."

"You staying in town tonight?" Phil asked.

"Only if my boyfriend invites me to stay at his place."

Phil smiled.  "I want you to stay with me."

"Good," Clint grinned.  "Now go do your thing, babe. You've seen me in my element.  I wanna see you in yours."

Phil leaned in and kissed him one more time, before pulling away.  "Skye, find him a place to watch that's not in the way."

"Sure, boss." Skye answered.

Later, when they were alone, words would be said and new plans forged.  


End file.
